Most people today have a plurality of electronic devices which can perform one or more functions (e.g. make calls, send text messages, send emails, record video, record audio etc.). Since each device can typically only perform a subset of functions, the functions that a user can perform at any one time are typically limited by the functions available on the device which is in their physical possession. Current systems do not allow a user to access the functions available via other devices.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known systems.